


Peter Parker Goes On A Field Trip And Tries To Survive

by Eveliiina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Field Trip, Flash is a dick, Multi, Peter tries not to die, Protective Harley, Rating is for swearing, This is my guilty pleasure trope, metaphorically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveliiina/pseuds/Eveliiina
Summary: "The day of the field trip, Peter was sweating. A lot. There were too many things that could go wrong and there was no way for him to stop any of them. And God-fucking-dammit, he did not want his classmates to meet Harley."





	Peter Parker Goes On A Field Trip And Tries To Survive

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> This is a field trip fic, a trope that has been done a thousand times before, yet I decided to contribute my own version of it with some parley on the side. Take it or leave it, but I did have fun writing this clusterfuck of a fic so I hope that at least some of you will have fun reading it.
> 
> Also, just to avoid confusion: Tony and Pepper are married in this fic, but for some reason, I felt like letting Pepper keep her maiden name instead of changing it to Stark suited her character better and that's why she's referred to as Mrs. Potts.
> 
> I should probably also mention that English is not my native language, so if there are mistakes, I'm really sorry.
> 
> And that's about it. Enjoy the fic!

The day of the field trip, Peter was sweating. A lot. When Mr. Harrington had announced the week prior that his class would be going on a field trip to Stark Industries, Peter thought he was going to die right then and there. He couldn’t even hear Flash’s taunts of him lying about the internship over the sound of his own beating heart. And now, a week later, his heart was still beating erratically at the thought of his whole class touring what had slowly become a second home to him.

There were too many things that could go wrong and there was no way for him to stop any of them. With any luck, Tony would be away at a meeting and the Avengers would be on a mission. But that would still leave Pepper (though Peter doubted she would do anything to intentionally embarrass him) and Harley. And God-fucking-dammit, he did not want his classmates to meet Harley. Or vice versa. And he sure as hell did not want Flash to meet Harley. For which ones benefit, Peter wasn’t exactly sure. He just knew that should they ever meet, it would most likely end up with at least one person having to get stitches and Peter wasn’t willing to bet who that would be.

Stepping into the bus, Peter cursed himself for not pretending to be sick so that he could have stayed home. Although he didn’t think Aunt May would have believed him anyway. With a heavy sigh, he sat down next to Ned on the bus and watched as MJ walked past their seats and sat on the seat behind them, her face covered by a book she seemed to be reading intensely.

“So, Parker - ready to fess up yet?” Flash’s mocking voice piped up from a few rows behind him, and Peter had to grit his teeth to stop himself from saying anything back.

“Just ignore him, Peter,” Ned whispered to him and squeezed his arm comfortingly. Peter managed to give him a strained smile before Flash opened his mouth again.

“I can’t wait to see your face when everyone will finally see what a fucking liar you are.”

Peter bit his lip and shared a look with Ned, who only sighed and shook his head. _He's not worth it_ , Peter took his friend’s expression to mean. And he was right. Flash wasn’t worth getting worked up over. And normally his taunts wouldn’t be bothering him as much as they did now. It was just that, before, Flash had strictly been a part of Peter’s life at school. When he walked into Midtown high, his biggest problem was Flash, but once he walked out of those doors, it was like Flash didn’t even exist. Outside of school, Peter’s life consisted of Aunt May, Tony, Pepper, and Harley. Those were the people who meant the most to him and who existed as far away from the Flash part of Peter’s life as possible. And now they were getting closer to it. And Peter didn’t like it.

The bus ride to SI was uneventful and boring if you didn’t take into account the few times Flash tried to get under Peter’s skin before Mr. Harrington told him off. Peter was grateful, though he knew that Flash wasn’t the only one doubting his internship at SI - even Mr. Harrington sometimes looked uncomfortable when Peter mentioned it. He never bothered to give proof of it to anyone, even when Ned had begged him to just call Tony and have him explain it to everyone. Peter didn’t care if nobody believed him - they weren’t technically wrong, anyway. The internship was just a cover for his alter-ego, and the fewer questions people asked about it, the better.

“Alright, class, we’re here,” Mr. Harrington announced once the bus had parked in front of the Tower. “Before we go in, I would like to remind everyone that Mr. Stark was very gracious to let us tour the facilities, and you all have a responsibility to be on your best behavior. You’re representing our school, and some of you might have plans to work here in the future, so let’s all act accordingly, okay?”

A few murmured confirmations later, Peter was stepping out of the bus with Ned and MJ and headed towards the familiar front gates. Flash hurried past Peter to the front of their class and almost knocked him over - he only managed to knock him a little out of balance, thanks to Peter's spidey-senses.

“He’s such an ass,” Ned grumbled.

“Yeah,” Peter sighed. “Let’s just hope that all the tech inside will be enough to distract him from being a dick.”

MJ snorted behind her book. “Doubtful,” she said, and Peter solemnly agreed.

Once they were inside the lobby, Peter smiled when he saw Emma, one of his favorite interns striding towards them. Just last week, Peter, Ned, and Harley had helped her and a couple of other interns who were developing a new set of prosthetic legs for Rhodey.

“Hello everyone. I assume you’re Midtown high?” She smiled warmly and when Mr. Harrington nodded, took out a small white box. “Great. My name is Emma Banks and I will act as your tour guide today. I will be handing out these ID badges for all of you - don’t lose them, Mr. Stark is very particular about reprinting them for security reasons.”

Emma began handing out the badges from the box, and while everyone else hung them around their necks, Peter, Ned, and MJ took out their own IDs and put them on. Peter hoped they could have done it without anyone noticing, but of course, that was an impossible thing to ask for.

“Where the hell did you guys get those?” Flash practically yelled with a high pitch in his voice. “Did you forge those, Parker?” he sneered.

“Mr. Parker has his own pass,” Emma said, looking at Flash with raised eyebrows and an amused smile. “As do Mr. Leeds and Ms. Jones.”

Peter would have laughed at Flash’s expression if he wasn’t blushing from all the attention currently thrown in his way. Even Mr. Harrington looked taken aback, which made Peter smile just a little. He didn’t care who had or hadn’t believed him, honestly - but he couldn’t deny that it felt a little bit good to finally have them see for themselves that he hadn’t been lying.

Before anyone could say anything more, Emma ushered the class to the metal detectors that stood in the way of the elevators. “Now, you will all go through here and scan your badges. And don’t get scared when your name and level of clearance are announced out loud - that’s just FRIDAY, Mr. Stark’s A.I.”

“Um, Miss?” Betty raised her hand while looking at the badge hanging around her neck. “What does level one clearance mean? And how many levels are there?”

“That’s a good question,” Emma smiled. “There are ten levels of clearance - basically, the higher the level you have, the more access you have to the building. Level one clearance is usually given to journalists or tour groups, like yourself.” Most of the class looked down at their own badges to see a blue number one next to their names. “Levels two and three are given to some interns, and sometimes certain family members of employees are granted a level two pass. Levels four and five are for interns in higher positions and security personnel. Levels six and seven are for researchers and people who work in closer proximity to Mr. Stark and Mrs. Potts. Level eight is reserved for the Avengers who don’t live at the Tower, like Agent Barton or Mr. Lang. Level nine is for the Avengers who do live in the Tower, like Agent Romanov and Dr. Banner. Level ten clearance is given only to Mr. Stark, Mrs. Potts and two other people who work very closely with them,” Emma looked at Peter and gave him a smile. Peter smiled back though he had begun to sweat profusely once again.

Somehow, he had forgotten about FRIDAY announcing their levels of clearance out loud. It almost felt like the badge was burning a hole onto his chest where it lay with a bright red number ten plastered next to his name.

“Right, then - this way, everyone,” Emma said as she walked over to the metal detectors, taking her own badge and scanning it.

_“Emma Banks, intern, level four clearance.”_

Even though Emma had mentioned FRIDAY to everyone, most of the students still jumped when they heard the disembodied feminine voice.

“As I said before, that’s just FRIDAY. You’ll most likely be hearing more of her today, so you might want to start getting used to it,” Emma said and motioned for Mr. Harrington to step through the detectors next, after which a line was formed by the rest of the class.

_“Roger Harrington, visitor, level one clearance.”_

_“Betty Brant, visitor, level one clearance.”_

_“Eugene Thompson, visitor, level one clearance.”_

Peter and Ned snickered silently at FRIDAY using Flash’s real name, while the rest of the class walked through the metal detectors. Finally, only Peter, Ned and MJ were left on the other side.

_“Ned Leeds, visitor, level two clearance.”_

Everyone’s heads whipped around.

Flash was gaping like a fish. “How-”

_“Michelle Jones, visitor, level two clearance.”_

“How the hell did _you-"_

_“Peter Parker, personal intern, level ten clearance. Hello Peter, would you like me to inform Boss of your arrival?”_

“Uh, no, Fri, that’s not necessary.”

_“Very well. Have a pleasant day, Peter.”_

“Thanks.”

When Peter faced his class, their sudden silence became much more apparent to him. If it weren’t for Peter’s enhanced hearing, he would’ve assumed his classmates had stopped breathing.

“How the fuck does _Parker_ have level ten clearance?!” Flash finally bellowed out, his eyes wider than Peter thought was humanly possible.

“I, I told you guys. I work here. I’m To- Mr. Stark’s personal intern so, you know, I need to be able to go where ever he goes,” Peter hastily explained. Ned looked at him with sympathy while MJ silently glared at Flash.

“Okay, I think that’s enough, boys,” a slightly frazzled Mr. Harrington said as he clapped his hands together. “And Mr. Thompson, please mind your language.”

Flash opened his mouth and closed it again, seemingly unable to form any words. The rest of Peter’s classmates looked at him like they had never seen him before, which made him quite a bit uncomfortable. Thankfully, Emma was quick to steer everyone to the elevators and start her spiel about the tour.

“Today you’ll be seeing some research labs, meet a few of our interns, walk through the Avengers exhibit and if we have time left, I can show you the training room where some of the Avengers like to spar each other and train for missions.”

Everyone ooh’d and aah’d, and even Ned, who had already seen most of the Tower and certainly all the places Emma had listed, still looked excited. Peter was starting to relax as well. If no one asked him any more questions about his supposed position as Tony’s personal intern, the tour might not end up being half as bad as he thought. Provided that certain people residing in the tower didn’t make an appearance at any point during the day.

Peter could only hope.


End file.
